


Slight Imperfections

by Caritas



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caritas/pseuds/Caritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Курт маленький везде, особенно в одном определенном месте, что очень его смущает. А Дэйв везде большой, и готов доказать Курту, что причин для смущения нет. </p><p>Беты: sasta, Kurt Hummel, alada.</p><p>Переведено на WTF Combat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slight Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slight Imperfections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415635) by [Lucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy/pseuds/Lucy). 



Курт не может сдержать пораженного вздоха.  
Дэйв мгновенно замирает, потому что, как неожиданно выяснилось, в определенных ситуациях он ведет себя, как настоящий джентльмен.  
– Слишком быстро? – спрашивает он. У него сдавленный голос, и в нем прорывается... господи, такая хрипотца, что у Курта бегут мурашки по коже, а в голове становится пусто.  
Рука Курта застывает на том самом месте, которое стало причиной этой реакции. Он сглатывает и вновь скользит по джинсам костяшками пальцев, едва дотрагиваясь до ткани, и... о боже, он просто бесконечный. Болезненно возбужденный, пульсирующий член под пальцами Курта словно просит, чтобы к нему прикоснулись.  
Дэйв чертовски большой.  
Он все еще не шевелится, выжидает, но неуверенные прикосновения Курта заставляют жмуриться.  
– Курт, блядь... – обессилено выдыхает он низким дрожащим голосом.  
Нет, все происходит не слишком быстро. Курт готов уже... с их второго свидания, когда предательски краснеющий Дэйв появился на пороге его дома в куртке Хьюго Босс. Дэйв признался, что заказал ее в тот же день, как Курт согласился на их первую встречу, рассудив, что парень рядом с Феечкой должен выглядеть более-менее прилично.  
Курт знал, как мало Дэйва беспокоит мода (и как дорого стоит лейбловая куртка), и готов был там же наброситься на Дэйва, если бы не отец и Кэрол за его спиной, которые как раз собирались с Дэйвом «поговорить».  
Плюс, куртка идеально обтягивала плечи, в отличие от всего остального в гардеробе Дэйва. Курт практически уверен, что именно в тот момент влюбился в него, краснеющего в непривычной модной одежде.  
Но.  
Нужно было догадаться, потому что... потому что ничего у них не выйдет.  
Он отдергивает руку и садится на кровати.  
– Черт, – бормочет Дэйв, открывая глаза. – Я не... Я не пытался на тебя давить или...  
Курту хочется рассмеяться, потому что именно он спросил, могут ли они позаниматься в спальне Дэйва, а едва за ними закрылась дверь, толкнул того на кровать. О контрольной по химии он тогда не думал.  
– Ты не давишь на меня, – честно отвечает он. – Как раз наоборот. Я просто...  
Он осторожно смотрит на Дэйва, его покрасневшие щеки, взволнованные, но все еще горящие глаза. Господи, как же хочется снова прижаться к нему, вцепиться накрепко и просто... просто забыть.  
Но он не может. Он любит глаза Дэйва, их цвет, выразительность и то, что Дэйв никогда не может от него ничего скрыть. Курту нравится видеть, как мутнеет его взгляд, расширяются зрачки, именно в такие моменты Курт чувствует себя особенным, сексуальным. Он не вынесет, если этот взгляд изменится, а именно так все и будет. Как только Дэйв узнает о нем, этот свет в глазах потухнет. Уйдет возбуждение, а желание сменится... насмешкой или отвращением, или чем-то похожим, с чем Курт в любом случае не сможет справиться.  
Он делает глубокий вдох. Изобразить игру в девственника-недотрогу куда проще, чем вываливать всю правду.  
– Я хочу, Дэйв, но думаю, мне нужно еще немного времени.  
– Конечно, – его беспокойство немного утихает. Дэйв протягивает руку и скользит ладонью по щеке, скуле, запускает пальцы в волосы. – Все хорошо, не волнуйся. Блядь, Курт, ты такой потрясающий, что я могу просто смотреть на тебя – и больше мне ничего не нужно.  
И Курт тает от его слов. Он толкает Дэйва на спину и целует, пока не начинают болеть уже припухшие губы.

* * *

Блейн смотрит на него через стол и машинально помешивает ложечкой кофе, пока мозг пытается справиться с полученной информацией.  
– Правда? – спрашивает он наконец. У него странный голос.  
Курт печально кивает и снова закрывает ладонями лицо.  
– Господи, такое впечатление... мне кажется, что я не смог бы обхватить его пальцами.  
Блейн издает какой-то сдавленный звук.  
– Стоило догадаться. У него такие руки... и в первый раз, когда я увидел его без обуви... – Курт качает головой и трет глаза.  
– Тогда... поздравляю тебя. Наверное.  
Он роняет ладони и с изумлением смотрит на Блейна.  
– С чем?  
Блейн криво усмехается:  
– Не знаю, обращаешь ли ты хоть немного внимания на мир вокруг себя, но ты только что описал мечту любой женщины и каждого гея.  
Курт в отчаянии бьется головой о столик.  
– Вообще-то, я надеялся, что ты мне поможешь, – бормочет он в деревянную столешницу.  
Блейн смеется:  
– Повтори еще раз.  
Курт, подняв голову, оглядывается по сторонам, но кофейня в это время совершенно пустая. Он смотрит Блейну в глаза и чувствует, что никогда не ощущал себя так неловко.  
Блейн сразу же перестает смеяться и хмурится:  
– Эй, что все-таки случилось? Может, поделишься?  
Поэтому, собравшись с силами и напомнив себе, что это его самый лучший друг, если не считать Мерседес, он не станет смеяться, ему можно довериться, Курт делает глубокий вдох, открывает рот и рассказывает правду.  
Блейн удивленно моргает. А Курт снова бьется головой о столешницу.  
– Хм... Курт, ты же знаешь, что почти все так думают о себе?  
Курт вытягивает руку, не поднимая головы, и, не глядя, с помощью большого и указательного пальцев показывает нужную длину. Он столько раз измерял себя, что ему даже не нужно смотреть.  
Блейн давится воздухом.  
– Правда?  
Курт со стуком опускает руку, ему хочется рыдать в пропахшее моющим средством дерево.  
– Мне суждено умереть в одиночестве.  
– Перестань.  
– Я урод, я смирился... а теперь у меня замечательный бойфренд с огромным членом, а я даже не могу... порадоваться этому, потому что не рассказал ему о своей ненормальности, и я вроде как обманываю его или...  
– Ты не урод, Курт, – теперь Блейн говорит уже серьезным тоном.  
Курт поднимает глаза и с отчаянием смотрит на него поверх стола.  
– Что мне делать?  
Блейн открывает рот и не находится с ответом.  
Курт опускает голову и все-таки всхлипывает.

* * *

Блейн, конечно, пытается. Он говорит о том, что все люди разные, и если Дэйву действительно небезразличен Курт, он всегда будет думать, что тот красивый во всех смыслах. Каждый человек по-своему уникальный, и мы должны радоваться тому, что мы так отличаемся друг от друга, и бла-бла-бла... И так каждый день.  
И даже хуже того. Вернувшись в Далтон, Блейн продолжает писать Курту смски, каждый раз делая ему комплименты и рассказывая, какой он замечательный. Теперь Курт прячет свои сообщения, потому что если кто-нибудь прочитает их, то может решить, что Блейн пытается его вернуть.  
Хотя, конечно же, теперь он точно не хочет Курта.  
Курт говорит себе, что нужно что-то решать с Дэйвом. Он не может все время строить из себя недотрогу, особенно когда собственное тело каждый раз его подводит. Стоит ему почувствовать тяжелую руку Дэйва на плече или его широкую ладонь у себя на спине, как хочется сбить его с ног и... все испортить.  
Они целуются, едва выдается такая возможность, едва между ними и остальным миром оказывается закрытая дверь. Пока у Курта не начинают ныть губы и болеть челюсть, а пальцы не успевают исследовать каждый сантиметр кожи на широкой груди и руках Дэйва.  
Курт столько раз пытался просто сказать ему, но не мог произнести ни слова. Он хотел предупредить, что не такой идеальный, каким его представляет Дэйв, но тот только смеялся и смотрел влюбленными сияющими глазами.  
Ради него Дэйв открылся, потому что не хотел, чтобы Курту приходилось скрывать своего парня. Дэйв так и сказал однажды, когда они лежали вместе на кровати после особенно страстного поцелуя: он хотел, чтобы Курт им гордился.  
Он изменился, стал лучше – и все благодаря Курту. Купил себе куртку Хьюго Босс, стал расчесываться по утрам и даже не пил слаши, чтобы избежать неприятных ассоциаций. Он ходил с Куртом в Бредстикс, каждый раз оплачивал счет, иногда сидел рядом за ланчем, терпел насмешки друзей и только улыбался в ответ.  
Дэйв говорит, что они с Азимио все еще дружат, и Курт ни разу не видел, чтобы тот как-то доставал его, но, когда Дэйв обедал с футбольной командой, Азимио сидел на противоположном конце стола.  
Иногда Курт практически задыхается от чувства вины. Оно бы совсем его задушило, если бы он не понимал, что все эти перемены идут Дэйву на пользу. И даже когда он бросит Курта, легко переживет разрыв и сможет выбрать себе любого симпатичного парня.  
Курт вообще согласился в первый раз сходить с Дэйвом на свидание только потому, что с Блейном они решили «сделать перерыв», и Курт подумал, что Дэйву пойдет на пользу их встреча. Но сейчас от одной мысли, что Дэйв бросит его, Курта сковывает ужас.  
Он сам не сможет уйти, но и так удерживать Дэйва все время не получится. Он просто не знает, что делать.  
Курт всего лишь человек, даже если и не совсем нормальный, но когда он видит своего сильного, немного застенчивого парня, чей взгляд и самые легкие прикосновения заставляют дрожать... он сдается, несмотря на отчаянно вопящий голос разума.  
Курт не может притворяться, что не хочет прикасаться к Дэйву, поэтому сдается и сжимает его через одежду; и от восторга кружится голова, когда он чувствует под ладонью твердую, налитую кровью плоть. Он просовывает руку в его джинсы и гладит через ткань боксеров, пока Дэйв не вскрикивает, кончая.  
Когда Курт впервые становится на колени между раздвинутых ног Дэйва и, глядя на него, разгоряченного и восхищенного, обхватывает рукой возбужденный член, у него перехватывает дыхание от того, что не получается полностью сомкнуть на нем пальцы.  
Когда Дэйв в первый раз кончает ему в рот, Курт может честно признаться, что ему не нужна ответная услуга, потому что Дэйв и так заставил его спустить в штаны, как пятнадцатилетнего подростка, впервые нашедшего в сети порно.  
Однако после этого притворяться становится сложнее.  
Чем дольше Курт может затягивать процесс, облизывать, гладить, сосать, а потом отстраняться, давая Дэйву возможность немного остыть и начиная все сначала, тем дольше тот приходит в себя после оргазма. Какое-то время эта стратегия действует, и для обоих это невероятно приятный опыт.  
Но Дэйв – джентльмен, и почему-то он не доволен, что все достается только ему. Все чаще тянется к Курту, а Курт не дает ему меняться ролями, и скоро становится очевидным, что он просто не хочет, чтобы Дэйв к нему прикасался.  
Когда Дэйв в первый раз все осознает, это едва не разбивает Курту сердце. Дэйв отдергивает руки, беспомощно сжимает их в кулаки, скатывается с кровати и садится.  
– Ничего страшного, – бормочет он. – Мне пора уже идти. Чертов испанский сам по себе не сделается.  
Курту приходится звонить три раза, прежде чем он отвечает, и долго целовать Дэйва, пока тот не оттаивает и не понимает, что Курт его по-прежнему хочет.  
Но все же это начало конца. Дэйв предпринимает еще одну попытку: гладит ладонью бедро Курта, шепчет на ухо, как он его любит, боготворит, безумно хочет.  
Когда Курт отодвигается в сторону, Дэйв закрывается, сбрасывает его руки и не слушает оправданий, что все дело в Курте, что Дэйв не виноват.  
– Я так не могу, – говорит Дэйв, быстро натягивая джинсы. – Не могу притворяться, что все в порядке, Курт. Ты не... ты продолжаешь говорить мне, что хочешь этого, а когда я пытаюсь к тебе прикоснуться, шарахаешься, как от насильника. Я не знаю, в чем проблема, но... блядь.  
Курт не плачет, но в глазах стоят слезы, и он не знает, что можно здесь сделать. Он не может рассказать правду, не может видеть отвращение в глазах Дэйва. Будет хуже, чем уже появившиеся злость и боль.  
Дэйв поворачивается к нему и меняется в лице, когда видит слезы. Он снова садится на кровать, берет Курта за руку.  
– Что-то ведь происходит, да? Я не самый сообразительный парень в мире, но понимаю, что так быть не должно. Не знаю, может, причина в тебе или во мне. Я думаю... иногда я думаю, что ты все еще меня боишься, ждешь, что я сделаю тебе больно...  
Курт открывает рот, чтобы разубедить его, потому что ведь все иначе на самом деле. Но не произносит ни слова, потому что не может объяснить ничего, не рассказав самого мерзкого о себе.  
Дэйв молча выходит за дверь, а Курт не знает, действительно ли это конец их отношениям, но когда он отвечает на звонок Блейна, то еще долго не может связать двух слов и перестать плакать.

* * *

– Ты должен ему рассказать, – говорит Блейн несколько дней спустя, наблюдая за страданиями Курта. – Никогда бы не подумал, что скажу это, но... мне нравится Дэйв. Мне нравится, каким он стал сейчас, потому что я вижу, как сильно он старается. И... Курт, ты мой лучший друг, но ты делаешь ему больно, позволяя думать, что причина в нем. Ты его отталкиваешь. Я знаю, ты боишься, но, по крайней мере, если Дэйв будет знать, он сможет двигаться дальше.  
Курт совсем не хочет, чтобы Дэйв двигался дальше. Но теперь, когда Курт проходит мимо него в коридоре, то видит, как он сутулится и смотрит в пол. Они никогда не смотрят друг другу в глаза.  
Однажды перед репетицией хора Мерседес и Финн загоняют его в угол. Это последняя капля.  
– Просто знай, что в любом случае я встану на твою сторону, но... что, черт возьми, ты сделал с этим парнем? – спрашивает Мерседес.  
Финн хмурится и кивает.  
– Бист говорит, что не даст ему играть в чемпионате. Он просто словно не здесь, понимаешь? А когда я передал Карофски слова тренера, он пропустил их мимо ушей.  
Курт приходит в этот день домой, снимает всю одежду и смотрит на себя в зеркало. Так он делал всего пару раз в жизни, пытаясь убедить себя, что он великолепен, неотразим, несмотря на этот маленький ( _крохотный_ ) недостаток.  
Он пытается увидеть себя глазами Дэйва, потому что Дэйв всегда смотрит на него так, будто он идеальный. Курт знает, что он милый, у него великолепные волосы, он стройный, с бледной кожей. Все это он знает и без обожающего взгляда Дэйва.  
С остальным смириться не так просто.  
Но Блейн прав. Курт всю жизнь борется со страхом, что над ним будут насмехаться и бросят, и вряд ли в будущем что-либо изменится. Но причинять из-за этого боль Дэйву... нечестно.  
Он отправляет Дэйву сообщение:  
 _"Я люблю тебя. Пожалуйста, приходи."_  
Убирает телефон, смотрит на себя в зеркало и ждет.

* * *

В комнате очень тихо, так что он вздрагивает от осторожного стука в дверь.  
– Курт? – у Дэйва неуверенный голос.  
– Ты один? – спрашивает Курт, глядя на себя в зеркало, пытаясь собраться с духом и найти силы в своем отражении. Он всегда гордился тем, кто он есть.  
– ... да, – отвечает Дэйв после заминки, растерявшись от такого вопроса.  
Курт делает вдох и задерживает дыхание. Он стоит спиной к двери, но зеркало в полный рост, так что Дэйв сможет хорошо его рассмотреть.  
– Заходи, – хрипло говорит он.  
Дверь медленно открывается, и хоть Курт смотрит на собственное отражение, он видит движения на периферии. Слышит, как закрывается дверь, как давится воздухом Дэйв, когда замечает его, обнаженного.  
У Курта заранее подготовлена речь о том, что его реакция не имеет никакого отношения к Дэйву. Все дело в Курте, и теперь Дэйв сам может это понять. Он открывает рот, но не может выдавить ни звука.  
– Курт, что?.. – сипит Дэйв. У него хриплый неуверенный голос. – Господи, ты...  
Курт на секунду закрывает глаза. Снова открыв их, он переводит взгляд на Дэйва в отражении.  
И от увиденного у него перехватывает дыхание.  
Дэйв стоит ближе, чем Курт думал, – всего в метре от него. Жадно окидывает его отражение взглядом с головы до ног. Обычно ореховые глаза сейчас почти черные, и Дэйв хватает воздух пересохшими губами.

* * *

– Господи, Курт, – Дэйв смотрит на его пах и мягкий, до смешного маленький член.  
А потом делает шаг вперед, и неожиданно Курт чувствует спиной жесткую ткань джинсов, спортивную куртку и жар тела. Курт хочет отстраниться, но наоборот крепче прижимается к широкой груди.  
Теплые, немного грубоватые ладони Дэйва ложатся на талию, и по телу проходит дрожь. Дэйв обводит пальцами выступающие косточки, вторая ладонь гладит бедро.  
Курт чувствует, как что-то упирается ему в поясницу, и удивленно выдыхает, когда понимает, что это.  
У Дэйва стоит. Крепко стоит.  
Он переводит взгляд на отражение: у Дэйва горящие щеки и шальной взгляд – таким Курт видел его в самые интимные моменты, когда брал у него в рот, а потом вылизывал досуха, – как будто Дэйв ничего более возбуждающего в своей жизни не видел.  
Курт оборачивается и понимает, что зеркало не врет.  
Дэйв скользит по нему взглядом, а потом наклоняется, выдыхая:  
– Курт...  
Курт закрывает глаза и едва не всхлипывает.  
– Как ты вообще можешь на меня смотреть? – спрашивает он, отчаянно цепляясь за красно-белую куртку.  
– Что... Курт, ты же чертовски идеальный.  
– Неправда! – он хочет замолчать и просто бережно лелеять в памяти слова Дэйва. Господи, разве Дэйв не понимает? – Я же...  
– Что? – с вызовом спрашивает Дэйв. Он ведет губами по шее, как будто не в силах оторваться.  
Курт переводит дыхание:  
– Я же... маленький, – говорит он дрожащим голосом, но почему-то, чувствуя горячие ладони и губы Дэйва на своем горле, сам воспринимает эти слова пустыми и неважными.  
Дэйв неверяще смотрит на него:  
– Так вот почему ты...  
– Конечно! – он не может отвернуться, поэтому прячет лицо на груди Дэйва. – Я ненормальный! Никто не захочет... такого.  
– Неужели? – Дэйв неожиданно сильно сжимает пальцы на его талии и прижимается всем телом. – Чувствуешь, насколько я тебя не хочу?  
Курт не готов поднять голову и посмотреть ему в глаза, но не может не чувствовать упирающийся ему в бедро возбужденный член.  
– Но... – у него внезапно перехватывает дыхание.  
Дэйв наклоняет голову и горячо дышит ему в макушку.  
– Боже мой, ты еще будешь со мной спорить? Я никогда в жизни не видел никого горячее тебя.  
Курт смеется, больше от облегчения, и он почти готов поверить этим словам, но страх копился в нем не один год, и так просто от него не избавиться. Не выходит.  
– Хочешь, я докажу? – спрашивает едва слышно Дэйв, и это скорее колебание воздуха, чем шепот.  
Курт осторожно поднимает голову, глядит на него и всхлипывает, когда видит, как горят его глаза.  
Дэйв принимает этот робкий взгляд за ответ – практически падает на колени, цепляется пальцами за его бедра. И пару секунд смотрит.  
У Курта есть всего один шанс его остановить. Но у него перехватывает дыхание от стоящего на коленях Дэйва. И он уже начинает от этого возбуждаться.  
Подходящий момент упущен, и Дэйв скользит взглядом по его телу, жадно впитывая в себя увиденное. Наклоняется и прижимается губами к выступающим косточкам на бедрах.  
– Пиздец, – бормочет он. – Я так долго этого ждал.  
Курт застывает, дрожа от страха и возбуждения. Он протягивает руку и неуверенно дотрагивается до волос Дэйва, пропуская сквозь пальцы темные пряди, не в силах выдавить ни слова.  
Губы Дэйва скользят по животу, касаются впадины пупка, ладони ложатся на спину, спускаются чуть ниже, пальцы сжимают ягодицы, и Дэйв довольно стонет.  
Курт закрывает глаза и опускает голову. С каждой минутой он все больше возбуждается, и сердце уже колотится где-то в горле. Это происходит на самом деле. Все по-настоящему. Дэйв здесь, Дэйв его любит. Дэйв видел его и все равно любит.  
– Можно мне... – Дэйв не дожидается ответа, да и Курту не нужно что-то говорить. Дэйв одной рукой продолжает сжимать задницу Курта, а второй гладит бедро, проводит ладонью по светло-каштановым завиткам у основания маленького, возбужденного члена, словно это самое большое чудо в его жизни.  
Курт вздыхает и слегка тянет его за волосы.  
– Дэйв, пожалуйста...  
– Да, блядь, да, – Дэйв обхватывает член губами, заставляя Курта стонать от удовольствия – когда он сам трогал себя, ощущения были совсем другими.  
Ладонь Дэйва почти полностью обхватывает его, оставляя только головку.  
– Господи, Курт, – рычит он, – ты словно... создан для меня, черт.  
Курт открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но вздрагивает всем телом, когда Дэйв наклоняется и проводит по головке языком. Курт хватается за плечи Дэйва и мнет в руках его куртку.  
– Дэйв! Дэй... гоооосподи, – он никогда не чувствовал ничего похожего; представлял, мечтал, фантазировал, дрочил, но в реальности все оказалось гораздо острее.  
Дэйв обводит языком головку, обхватывает ее губами, убирает ладонь с члена и медленно берет его рот.  
– Черт, Дэйв, – влажное давление губ в сочетании со скольжением языка дарит невероятные ощущения. Курт думал, что он не слишком болтлив в постели, потому что раньше такого за собой не замечал, но сейчас просто не может заткнуться. – Дэйв! Господи, Дэйв, так хорошо, как же хорошо...  
Дэйв согласно стонет, и от вибрации вокруг члена Курт едва не падает на колени. Он хватается за широкие плечи Дэйва, чтобы удержать равновесие, и каждый его выдох превращается в «Дэйв», или «о господи», или «пожалуйста», или просто пошлые порнографические стоны, на которые, как он думал, он не способен.  
Дэйв полностью берет его в рот, и рваное дыхание обжигает кожу. Он неожиданно убирает ладонь с ягодицы, и Курт слышит звук расстегиваемой молнии. Он смотрит сверху вниз на то, как полностью одетый Дэйв – он даже не снял куртку! – обхватывает ладонью свой собственный член, будто больше не может терпеть, стонет и сжимает губы, двигая головой.  
Курт всхлипывает от удовольствия, ему приходится закрыть глаза, потому что от вида Дэйва, делающего ему минет и одновременно двигающего рукой на своем члене, он может кончить в любую секунду.  
Курт запрокидывает голову и жмурится до красных всполохов под веками.  
– Блядь, Дэйв, твой рот, господи, – он не может замолчать, не может выдыхать без стона, не может не толкаться бедрами во влажное тепло.  
Дэйв судорожно дышит через нос, как будто ему не хватает воздуха, но все равно не отстраняется. Он берет еще глубже.  
– Трахни меня, Дэйв. Черт, блядь, – раньше Курт никогда столько не ругался, а сейчас просто не в силах остановиться. Чувствуя внизу живота знакомое давление и жар, Курт понимает, что скоро кончит, и хочет продлить ощущения, но и безумно хочет кончить в рот Дэйву.  
– Дэйв, – он не может связать пары слов, чтобы предупредить Дэйва, и судорожно сжимает пальцы на куртке.  
Дэйв берет его до основания и, удерживая во рту, стонет.  
– Дэйв, Дэээээйв, блядь, черт, – он зажмуривается, вздрагивает всем телом и выплескивается Дэйву в рот.  
Дэйв глухо вскрикивает, и Курт успевает открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть, как он кончает, и слава богу, что ковер темный – не будет видно разводов. Хотя, если честно, Курту сейчас на все наплевать.

* * *

Он тяжело дышит, едва стоит на дрожащих ногах и упал бы, если бы не держался так крепко за куртку Дэйва, когда тот проводит языком по всей длине, выпускает член изо рта и напоследок целует головку.  
Курт теряет равновесие и все-таки оседает на пол. Он пытается разжать хватку на изрядно помятой куртке, но пальцы сводит судорогой, поэтому он просто тянется к Дэйву и жадно целует.  
Дэйв хрипло стонет, сжимает Курта в своих объятиях так, что становится трудно дышать, и когда он углубляет поцелуй, Курт чувствует привкус собственной спермы и, господи, снова начинает возбуждаться.  
Но они просто с отчаянной жадностью целуются, пока не успокаиваются.  
Курт отстраняется, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, а Дэйв спускается поцелуями к горлу, словно теперь, когда Курт разрешил ему то, в чем так долго отказывал, он просто не может остановиться.  
Когда Курт наконец может связно думать, а дорожки слез на лице высыхают (но он зачем-то все равно вытирает их), его вновь затапливает облегчение. Он упирается лбом в плечо Дэйва и чувствует себя очень уязвимым, потому что все еще голый, а Дэйв – одетый.  
Дэйв разжимает стальные объятия, но не отпускает его, водит губами по волосам, пока дыхание постепенно приходит в норму.  
– Господи, – говорит он хрипло. – Хочу делать это как минимум раз в день.  
Курт слабо смеется, но все равно отстраняется и встречается взглядом с Дэйвом – в его глазах по-прежнему светится обожание.  
– Не могу... не могу поверить, что тебе все равно.  
– Все равно, – лениво улыбается Дэйв. – Блядь, мне не все равно. Ты такой горячий Курт, все в тебе. И если ты не заметил, – он приподнимает бровь, – я западаю на маленьких парней.  
У Курта дрожат губы:  
– Да, но...  
– Заткнись, феечка. Никаких «но», – Дэйв наклоняется и сцеловывает эту неуверенность с его губ. – Хочешь, чтобы я сказал как есть? Твой член – это самое сексуальное, что я видел в своей жизни. Может, я совсем недавно принял себя таким, но провел некоторые исследования, чтобы наверстать упущенное.  
Курт смеется.  
Дэйв краснеет, но все равно продолжает улыбаться:  
– Я успел пересмотреть гигабайты порно, и пару раз рассматривал других ребят, и могу сказать, что... – он ведет рукой по животу Курта, гладит бедро. – Ты идеальный. И даже если это не совсем так, ты идеальный для меня.  
Курт сглатывает комок в горле и целует Дэйва:  
– Я тебе верю, – говорит он. У него дрожит голос, но... это был его самый большой страх. Тщательно оберегаемый секрет, единственное темное пятно, брешь в его невозмутимости и уверенности в себе.  
А сейчас все это ушло. Вот так просто. И возможно, если Дэйв однажды оставит его, и ему придется искать себе кого-то другого, эти сомнения могут вернуться...  
Но сейчас, когда он провел несколько дней вдали от своего бойфренда, он не собирается думать о том, какой могла бы быть жизнь без Дэйва. 


End file.
